Lo Siento
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: Harry y Hermione se aman… pero pasará algo que pondrá a prueba su amor… ¿Podrán superarlo? Entren y lean… HHr


-**Lo siento-**

Era una tarde de invierno preciosa, la luz del sol alegraba todo el castillo sin dejar ningún rincón iluminado, muchos de los estudiantes habían terminado casi todos los exámenes y muchos estaban orgullosos de los resultados.

En uno de los pasillos del castillo estaba un grupo de cuatro amigos dirigiéndose al campo de Quiddich .

-Creo que el examen de pociones me salió bastante bien-dijo Hermione

-A mi creo que también pero conociendo a Snape es capaz de suspenderme a pesar de haber estudiado mucho-dijo Harry un poco preocupado

-Hey paren de hablar de exámenes estamos ya casi en vacaciones, venga que no llegamos al campo-dijo Ron

-Si, será mejor que nos demos prisa o los de Slytherin nos quitaran el campo-dijo Ginny casi corriendo

-Id vosotros, nosotros ahora os alcanzaremos-dijo Harry alzando un poco la voz al ver como sus amigos salían corriendo

-Hermione, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme tanto en este examen, era realmente difícil…-dijo Harry parándose antes de salir-en estos días he pensado… en cuanto me has ayudado siempre y… quiero darte las gracias, por que eres de las pocas personas que siempre han estado ahí y me han creído y apoyado y bueno lo que me dijiste el otro día de que me querías que yo también siento lo mismo…-terminó Harry acercándose un poco más a Hermione

-Harry…-suspiró Hermione esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose un poco más al moreno de tal forma que notaban sus respiraciones tan cerca que podían oír como sus corazones latían más y más fuerte.

Y de repente

-¡Harry! Vamos ya no podemos empezar sin ti- gritó Ginny de repente, separando rápidamente a Harry y Hermione

-¡Oh dios! Lo siento… tengo que ir luego hablamos-le dejo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacía el campo de Quiddich y ella se daba la vuelta sonrojándose

Después de un duro entrenamiento de Quiddich todos los jugadores habían salido de las duchas, todos menos el capitán del equipo que todavía no había terminado.

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, le esperaba fuera de los vestuarios para estar un rato con su "amigo".

Salió despacio, todavía tenía el pelo mojado y revuelto como siempre. Se había puesto un suéter dado que había empezado a hacer frío.

-Hola-le dijo Hermione abrazándolo

-Hola ¡que sorpresa! No te esperaba-dijo Harry

-Ya… me decidí cuando me dijo Ginny que aún no habías salido y tenía ganas de estar un rato a solas contigo-dijo Hermione mientras caminaban.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí enserio…¿vamos al lago? Todavía falta tiempo para la cena y aun podemos ver el atardecer-le dijo Harry suavemente tirandole de la mano

-Esta bien-dijo Hermione tras el

Llegaron a un punto del lago en el que nadie los podía ver, estaban enfrente del castillo y el sol se ocultaba dejando pasar a la luna y con ella el frio.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago.

-Me encanta estar a tu lago contigo…-dijo Harry

-Y a mi … -dijo Hermione con mirada perdida

-¿Qué crees que dirá Ron cuando se entere de lo nuestro?-dijo Harry pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro

-No lo se, la verdad que me importa poco lo que piense la gente de nosotros, porque lo importante es que nos queramos ¿verdad? Harry…No me permitas escuchar el silencio de la noche…déjame escucharte sólo a ti- dijo Hermione besándolo suavemente

-Te quiero-dijo Harry sonriendo efervescentemente

-Y yo-dijo Hermione sin dejar de separarse completamente del.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos ya casi es la hora de irnos a cenar-dijo Harry levantándose

-Si, mejor-dijo Hermione

-Gracias por hacerme pasar una tarde como esta-dijo Harry abrazándola

-Es mejor que no entremos de la mano…¿no crees?-dijo Hermione

-Si, vamos entra-dijo Harry mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados para que no les pillasen-si nos preguntas fuimos a la biblioteca-le dijo Harry al terminar de subir la escalera-Espera-paró y la arrinconó contra la pared besándola apasionadamente-Ya, te quiero-dijo Harry

-Mira que nos gustan las aventuras, haber si no llegamos al banquete-dijo Hermione llegando al retrato de la señora gorda

-¿Contraseña?-dijo con altanería

-Esto…-empezó a decir Harry nerviosamente

-Mimbulus mimbletonia-dijo Hermione rápidamente

-Menos mal no me acordaba muy bien-dijo Harry mientras pasaban el retrato

-¿Ya estas como Neville? –dijo Hermione riéndose

-Puede-le contestó Harry con una sonrisa irónica

-Mira hay están Ron y Ginny –dijo Hermione

-Hola-dijeron a la vez los pelirrojos-¿Dónde estabais metidos? Os buscamos por todos sitios-dijo Ginny nerviosa

-Mm fuimos a dar una vuelta…ya estamos de vacaciones casi, bueno vamos a cenar ya-dijo Harry rápidamente antes de que sus amigos preguntasen más sobre cosas que no debían saber

Después de una cena contundente los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas salas comúnes a preparar las ultimas tareas del trimestre.

Se respiraba un aire de vacaciones, mucha gente estaba preparando las maletas para irse con sus familias en navidades.

Dos chicos que estaban muy cerca intentando hacer la tarea, se intercambiaban miradas nerviosos de los ojos ajenos, que interrumpieran ese momento tan especial.

Se hacía tarde y los tres amigos empezaban a tener sueño

-¿Vamos a acostarnos? Yo ya terminé mi redacción de historia de magia-dijo Ron recogiendo sus cosas

-Sube tu si quieres nosotros vamos ahora-dijo Harry

-Vale, estáis mucho rato juntos ustedes ¿no creéis?-dijo Ron mientras se iba

-Puede-dijo Hermione riéndose

Cuando se quedaron completamente solos en la sala común los dos "amigos" fueron subieron a dormir, iban de la mano y felices cada segundo juntos era mágico.

-Buenas noches, te quiero-dijo Harry besándola tiernamente

-Y yo, nos vemos mañana…-dijo Hermione entrando en el cuarto.

Por la mañana muy temprano una chica de pelo rizado y ojos color miel salía de su habitación para dirigirse a la de los chicos.

Aún era de noche, pero estaba apunto de amanecer.

Sigilosamente entró en la habitación buscando a su "amigo" la habitación estaba muy oscura pero aún así no le costó demasiado encontrarlo, estaba dormido profundamente, suavemente se fue sentando en su cama y acariciándolo lo mas tiernamente posible. Y de repente se despertó sobresaltado

-Hermio…-comenzó Harry, pero Hermione le puso un dedo en la boca señal de que guardase silencio

-Vamos-susurró mientras lo agarraba de la mano suavemente sacándolo de la habitación y conduciéndolo hacia la sala común.

-Ay que sueño, pero bueno estar contigo es mejor que dormir, porque es como estar en un sueño-dijo Harry abrazándola

-Gracias, solo quería ver el amanecer junto a ti-dijo Hermione mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Y porque no vamos mejor a la torre de astronomía? Se verá mucho mejor y con la navaja que me regalo Sirius podremos abrir todas las puertas-dijo Harry saliendo

-Pero aún no podemos salir-dijo Hermione

-Es verdad-dijo Harry bajando la mirada

-Perdón por despertarte, pensé que podríamos salir…-dijo Hermione tumbándose en el sofá

-Bah da igual estoy contigo que es lo que importa-dijo Harry casi acostándose encima de Hermione y besándola

-No, me dejes nunca…-dijo Hermione acariciándole la espalda por debajo del pijama haciéndole cosquillas a Harry por todo el cuerpo incitándole a seguir. Por un instante Hermione se perdió en los ojos de Harry tan… verdes y perfectos. Y el se perdió en sus labios tan bonitos y no aguantaron y se besaron y se intercambiaron millones de caricias mientras el Sol salía.

Y de repente un ruido procedente de las escaleras los separó

-Si, yo también me voy a quedar en vacaciones aquí-dijo Hermione alzando la voz mientras bajaba…¿Dean?

-Que bien, entonces esta tarde visitaremos a Hagrid ¿verdad?-dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente

-No hace falta que disimuléis delante mío os he visto, pero tranquilos no se lo diré a nadie-dijo Dean mientras volvía a la habitación-Bueno voy a vestirme, buenos días-dijo mientras desaparecía entre el marco de la puerta

-Nos pilló jajajajaja-dijo Harry entre carcajadas

-Bueno nos dijo que nos guardaba el secreto-le contestó Hermione

-Vamos a vestirnos anda-dijo Harry subiendo por las escaleras

Fue una mañana dura, entregaron todas las tareas.

Por la tarde mucha gente empezaba a irse para pasar las navidades con su familia.

Un chico de cabello negro y revuelto esperaba a su "amiga" en la sala común, estaría al llegar porque fue a llevar a los de primero al expreso de Hogwarts.

De repente una pelirroja se sienta al lado del moreno

-Hola-dijo Ginny sentándose enfrente de Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola…¿qué tal?-dijo Harry-¿Cómo te ha ido esta maña?-terminó

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-contestó

-Me alegro

-Oye, desde hace unos días estas mucho con Hermione ¿no?-dijo Ginny

-Eh…bueno si mas o menos-dijo Harry volviéndose hacía la puerta

-Ah…-termino Ginny y de repente lo besó y en ese momento apareció por la puerta Hermione y su mundo se derrumbo y salio corriendo y sus resonaron por toda la habitación.

Harry al reaccionar salió corriendo detrás de Hermione pero se perdió entre los muros del castillo…

-¿Qué te pasa?-le gritó Harry a Ginny entrando de nuevo a la sala común

-Besarte ¿te molesta? Tu no eres novio de Hermione ¿o si?-dijo Ginny con ojos de triunfo

-No lo soy pero LA QUIERO ¿sabes? Y me importa demasiado-dijo Harry dándole un golpe a la pared mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos verdes

-Anda Harry no llores…-dijo Ginny abrazándolo

-Ginny por favor no me toques…acabo de perder a Hermione por un capricho tuyo-dijo Harry aferrándose a la pared para no tener que girarse.

-Harry…no llores-dijo Ginny

-Ginny déjame por favor...-contestó Harry subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Ninguno de los dos fueron a cenar no tenían apetito

Harry pensaba una y otra vez donde estaría, fue al lago, a la biblioteca, a la sala de los menesteres, a la sala común(por supuesto) pero no la encontró

Calló la noche y Harry decidió ir a la cama…

No podía dormir, dio vueltas y mas vueltas intentó pensar en algo positivo

Pero no podía necesitaba a Hermione...

Decidió dar una vuelta era la 2 de la mañana… no le preocupaba nada porque no tendrían clases al día siguiente ni estaría con Hermione mientras bajaba recordó la noche anterior

Cuando llegó a la sala común encontró a una chica de pelo rizado castaño llorando

-Hermione por favor escúchame-dijo Harry al verla

-No Harry no hay nada que explicar… ví como te besabas con Ginny no hay nada que explicar-dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas

-Hermione lo siento… fue ella quien me besó te lo juro Hermione…-dijo Harry suspirando- yo nunca te haría daño… por que…por que te amo ¿sabes? Y te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz y necesito estar más tardes y mas noches y mas tiempo contigo para ser feliz-dijo Harry llorando…

-Harry enserio ¿que no sientes nada por Ginny? ¿Que lo que pasó el año pasado esta olvidado?-dijo Hermione quitándole las lagrimas

-Te lo juro-dijo Harry…mirándole a los ojos

-Vale…pero por favor… nunca me dejes…-dijo Hermione abrazándolo…

-Nunca tranquila nunca te voy a dejar que escuches el silencio de la noche…solo te dejaré escucharme-terminó Harry

-¿Aún te acuerdas de la frase?-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-No la voy a olvidar nunca…-dijo Harry besándola como si fuera el último beso

**Fin**

N/A: Solo espero que os haya gustado mucho…

Besos

ZarLaNd…


End file.
